Archeron Strain
Spoiler Warning! Overview: Archiron Strain is a _____ from the planet Estides. His serious personality often comes across as cold and unfeeling. Strain is a powerful businessman in the ______ Galaxy. He owns a few mining operations on different planets including his home planet. He has a large influence on the interplanetary media and in some local governments. He is corrupt though, and ends up making a lot of shady deals with various pirates and slave traders. Strain is one of the main antagonists in the overall story. (Or is he?) Childhood: Archiron's childhood was fairly normal, he was quiet as a child, and excelled in math and language. He took business courses at a college on planet Thaiocarro and graduated with the equivalent of an Associates degree in business. History: Spoiler Alert! Archiron Strain started his business when he was about twenty years old in human years. He married _______ at 23 years old and his wife gave birth to a son, Finndelion Arturo Strain. Two years later, they had a daughter, Cassandra Del Strain. The Strains were a relatively happy family, and attended all sorts of parties and balls. Mr. Strain's family was the biggest thing that brought him joy. Although, it wasn't long before most of that joy was torn from Strain in almost a blink of an eye. (Old back story) When his daughter was about five years old, she was kidnapped from their home in the city on planet Ecrillon. Mrs. Strain tried to fight the intruder, only to get badly wounded. When Archiron Strain came home from work that evening, he found the nursemaid dead on the nursery floor and his beloved wife unconscious and bleeding. He rushed his wife to the hospital. He also sent some of his men after the kidnapper, and hired private detectives to track down his daughter. When they came back, all they found was Cassandra's dress, torn and bloodied. All of his men thought that the girl had been killed by the kidnappers. Upon hearing the news, Strains wife, having been mostly healed, went into a depression and grew terribly ill. Soon she recuperated though, and she seemed to be doing fine. Eventually Mrs. Strain gave birth to a son named Finndellion “Finn” del Strain. Things were going relatively well, but she caught a sickness again when Finn was one year old. She soon died from her grief of loosing her first child. Mr. Strain arranged a funeral for both his wife and his daughter, even though Cassandra's body was never found. Finn was about a year and a half old at the time of the funeral. After the funeral Archiron tried his best to raise his son on his own, but he soon gave in to hiring nannies and tutors for him until he became old enough to go to boarding school. Strain grew more and more depressed from the grief of loosing both his wife and daughter in such a short time. He grew more and more distant, burying himself in his work. Young Finn found it hard not to constantly demand attention from his father, but he learned to give him his space early on. When Finn was old enough, Archiron sent him to boarding school. Even now, Strain continues to work in the coliseum business, and is always looking for new gladiators and monsters for his arenas. He is often busy with his company and doesn't always have a lot of time for a social life. He and his son hardly ever talk unless the subject involves business. It's rare to see Archiron at a social gathering, unless it's at one of his coliseum tournaments or a board meeting. Note: The above back story is old, and not cannon anymore. We have decided that Finn is older than Cassandra by two years, and Cassie was not kidnapped by a bounty hunter at five years old. Instead, both Finn and Cassie were kidnapped, possibly by space pirates. Also, as of now, Olivia Strain is alive. -VictoryRose Personality Archiron Strain was always a rather quiet and serious person, always calculating and thinking. He is very business minded. He cares about his family more than he lets on, and spoils his children as sort of an apology for not being around to spend time with them very often. Normally Archiron is not prone to fear or intimidation. He handles most everything with a quiet and stern demeanor. Trivia Strain keeps a Space Lion (also known as a Mood Lion on some planets) as a pet in his office. He guards his office when he and his son are away. Sometimes they take him on trips with them though. Category:Characters